


牡丹国色动京城3

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城3

第三章

当晚李渊召李建成于书房密议。  
　　“毗沙门，陛下让我只身赴任，这分明是胁迫我啊！”  
　　李建成淡淡的道：“我们李家是关陇贵族，父亲手握关右十三郡兵，那句‘李氏当为天下’又早就传遍了。陛下此时才防备阿耶，我还觉得晚了些。”  
　　李渊不禁被他逗笑，“你竟然一点都不慌张？”  
　　“父亲不也如此？”李建成走过去拿起案上圣旨，展开来看，“这字写得不错。只不知是陛下墨宝，还是萧皇后代劳。”  
　　“太原素称天下精兵处，我是一定要去的。”李渊长叹一声，“只是河东……”  
　　“父亲不必担心，河东有我。”李建成深思熟虑，侃侃而谈，“河东是军事重镇，进可夺取关中，退可响应太原。父亲在此处经营多年，万万不能放弃。”  
　　李渊握住李建成的手，盯着他的双眼，“毗沙门，为父素有四方之志。”  
　　那四个字石破天惊，堪称谋反。  
　　李建成单膝跪下，仰望李渊脸庞，“父亲之志，我素来明白。正因为如此，我才不能走。”  
　　“毗沙门……”  
　　李建成继续道：“此处皆是望族豪侠，若能得到他们的支持，将来父亲起兵，必能如虎添翼。”  
　　“陛下耳目甚多，我若起兵，他怎会放过你们？”  
　　“只要有我在，断不会让李家折损一人。”  
　　李渊定定看了他良久，把他拉起来用力抱了一抱。“我会让任冠协助你，并密信任瑰、任璨、卢赤松，让他们对你多多照拂。”说完拉开暗格，将一个小匣子交给李建成，“这是为父在河东的田产财帛，你只管拿去使。”  
　　李建成接过匣子，蹙眉，“世民性子太过跳脱。”  
　　“我会将世民带去太原。至于三胡……”  
　　“三胡由我约束。”  
　　李渊最疼爱李建成，如此分别实在舍不得，又用力抱了抱他，低声道：“毗沙门，万事小心。”  
　　李世民这一晚睡得十分香甜，等醒来时已经在马车上了。他掀开帘子往外看，芳草萋萋，林木葱葱，早离开了河东郡。  
　　李世民找不到李建成，急了，“阿耶，大哥呢？”  
　　“我让建成留在了河东。”  
　　李世民怔了怔，跳下车子夺了侍卫的马就跑。  
　　“回来。”李渊大喝。  
　　李世民不听，马鞭一抽就要冲回去。  
　　李渊几步过去拽住缰绳，将他拉下马来。“你大哥是去办很紧要的大事，你别给他添乱。”又叫了三个健仆过来，“给我看牢他。”  
　　李世民伤心远大于生气。他不明白，到底是什么样的大事，能让大哥对他守口如瓶。  
　　相比李世民的悲伤，李元吉可高兴得很。讨人厌的家伙不见了，大哥终于是他一个人的了。  
　　这段时日对李元吉而言简直比神仙还快活，李建成不是带着他行猎，就是带着他四处游历。李元吉知道李建成很有本事，却不知道他的本事竟然这么大。  
　　连珠箭发，箭箭不落空。诗词歌赋，张口就来。就连以词学闻名河东郡的贺德仁，都将李建成引为知己。那些豪侠素来不把官府中人放在眼里，但李建成只跟他们说了一会儿话，便称兄道弟起来。  
　　李元吉心头得意，不禁多喝了两杯酒。  
　　“又想喝解酒汤了？”李建成把他手中的酒杯拿走，对婢女道：“换杯蜜水来。”  
　　“你也太宠他了，男人不会饮酒，就是个笑话。”兵部尚书之子段纶和李建成开玩笑惯了，便用手里的酒去灌李元吉。“你若饮了我这杯酒，我就把那柄匕首送给你。”  
　　“真的？”李元吉一双眼睛睁得圆溜溜。  
　　“当然是真的。”段纶忍笑。  
　　李元吉晕乎乎的伸手接杯子。  
　　“行了，你就别逗他了。”李建成自己接了段纶的杯子，仰头一饮而尽。  
　　“痛快。”众人拍掌，“都说大郎海量，不知几斗才醉？”  
　　李建成往后一靠，慵懒的道：“你把那匹汗血宝马送给我，我就醉了。”  
　　段纶摆手，“那你还是一辈子都别醉吧！”  
　　李元吉靠在李建成肩头，眯着眼睛去看厅中众人。  
　　李世民结交的那些算什么英豪，此处的人随便拉一个出去，都能把李世民比到天边去。  
　　任瑰、任璨、河东令卢赤松、河东郡司法贺德仁、河东县曹任瓌、民部尚书之子韦挺……  
　　哦，还有那个讨人厌的兵部尚书之子段纶。这家伙长得一副好皮相，一肚子鬼心眼。  
　　他知道，段纶想娶了他阿姐当老婆哩！  
　　“三胡？”李建成推推李元吉。  
　　李元吉故意打起小呼噜。  
　　“睡着了？”韦挺探头过来，“真没用，才喝那么点。”  
　　李建成将李元吉扶起来，“我先回去了。”  
　　“那怎么行。”韦挺大声道：“大郎要走了，你们许不许？”  
　　众人大声鼓噪，“不许。”  
　　段纶吩咐奴婢把琵琶拿来，“大郎还欠了咱们一首曲子。”  
　　众人应和，十分有节奏的拍着桌子，“弹弹弹。”  
　　李建成一笑，爽快的接了琵琶。  
　　李元吉见他要弹琵琶，赶紧乖乖坐好。  
　　李建成似笑非笑的瞟了他一眼，捏住拨子往弦上一拨，一串珠玉之声便立刻流泻出来。  
　　此时窗外秋风萧瑟，几片红叶在风中打着旋儿，慢慢飘落在桌面上。  
　　拨子在李建成手中，时轻时重，时缓时急。  
　　急切时如雨打芭蕉，舒缓时如绵绵细雨，激烈时如金戈铁马，委婉时如新房戏语。  
　　韦挺本要和着琵琶高歌一曲，此时却连银箸掉了都没发觉。  
　　一曲毕，余音袅袅，绕梁不觉。  
　　李建成将琵琶交给婢女，笑道：“好啦，这回我真要走了。”  
　　众人这才如梦初醒，纷纷笑道：“都说唐国公琵琶弹得好，可见你们李家一脉相承啊！”又争着和李建成约好下次饮宴的时间。  
　　段纶见李建成是骑马来的，便让仆人去驾来马车。“你也喝了不少，还是乘车好些。”  
　　“无妨。”李建成完全看不出醉意，“你家那点酒，我还没放在眼里。”说着就要上马。  
　　段纶拉住他，“我有一事相求……”话说到一半又打住了，脸上可疑的多了抹红晕。  
　　李建成诧异的看他，“你竟也会脸红？”  
　　段纶咬牙，瞪他，“你还笑。”  
　　李建成低头笑了两声，“好，我不笑，你说。”  
　　“我……我心仪你四妹。”段纶声如蚊蚁，“你回去问问她是否愿意……”  
　　“行，我回去问问。”李建成翻身上马，抱紧李元吉，一扬马鞭就要走。  
　　段纶呆了一阵，赶紧拉着他，“我方才的话，你可听清了？”  
　　“当然，我又不是聋子。”  
　　“你就没什么要问的？”段纶眨眨眼。  
　　李建成笑了，“窈窕淑女，君子好逑。你娶的不是我，琅儿嫁的也不是我，我有什么好问的。”  
　　段纶忽然觉得胆战心惊了一晚的自己好傻。  
　　“不过事情成不成，还要看琅儿的意思。”李建成鞭子在空中一甩，马儿绝尘而去。  
　　回去问了李琅的意思，小姑娘含羞带怯，只说一切任凭大哥做主。  
　　这就是肯了。  
　　李建成立刻把这个好消息告诉挚友。  
　　纳采、问名、纳吉、纳征、请期、最后是亲迎。  
　　一连串热闹下来，就是李建成也累得头晕眼花。只有李元吉什么也不用做，光看热闹就好。  
　　从此李家和段家便成了姻亲，守望相助携手同心。  
　　就这样过了一年。  
　　李元吉耳濡目染，再不是当初那个只知和李世民逞凶斗狠的泼皮猴子了，他站得更高，看得更远，他知道这世上有更重要的事情等着他去做。  
　　“大哥，阿耶的信。”李元吉在花园找到李建成，将信交给他。  
　　李建成拆开信，脸色陡变。“父亲即将起兵。”  
　　李元吉倒抽一口冷气，“我立刻命人收拾细软。”说完转身就走。  
　　李建成想了想，将心腹叫来，低声耳语几句。  
　　李元吉睡在李建成房里，到了半夜忽然听到响动。他刚想起身，李建成已如一阵风般出去了。  
　　“大郎，河东令让小人回禀，天子已派了人来，如今距河东郡十里。”　  
　　李建成面色冷凝如冰，“三胡，告诉府中诸人，现在就走。”　  
　　


End file.
